The present invention relates to collection and transmission of data corresponding to one or more physical, electrical, environmental, or other parameters at discrete points over an area where discernment of such parameters is desired. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in the electrical powering and control of subsystems having a plurality of sensor arrays for responding to stimuli present at such arrays and for transmitting RF signals commensurate with the stimuli to an end user.
Current systems for measuring parameters such as sound wave energy over a designated area include so-called Towed Array hoses wherein an elongated tube or cylinder containing a plurality of acoustic sensing devices in spaced relation along its length is towed behind a ship or other moving vehicle. The sensing devices comprise appropriate transducers for converting the acoustic energy to commensurate electrical signals capable of radio transmission. Direct electrical connection between the power source and the physical layer within such acoustic arrays is required for supplying electrical power to the acoustic and non-acoustic subsystems; direct connection is also required for data transfer telemetry sub-systems. These connection points and interconnecting wiring harnesses are subject to failure. In fact, the majority of non-operational failures in such systems appear to be the result of damage to conductors and/or physical connections.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide systems and methods of improving reliability of communications and power links within parameter sensing and transmission subsystems.
Another object is to improve scalability in data collection systems employing synchronous sampling of parameter values and asynchronous transmission of the collected data.
A further object is to provide an array of sensors for sampling the value of one or more variable parameters at a desired rate and transferring data commensurate with such values wherein electrical power, control of sampling rate and transfer of data are carried out without physical contact to any wiring harness.
Still another object is to provide a structural arrangement of elements for use in a towed array acoustic sensing system which results in improvements in reliability, scalability and manufacturing costs when compared with prior art systems of this type.
Other objects will be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.